Just to pass the time
by Mello'M'Keehl
Summary: Mello is introduced to tumblr, and he comes along a certain blog that is of course owned by the dorky red-head Matt, who's seemingly friendly enough. They get to talking and things start to get interesting between them. But, then they realise they live on opposite sides of the world, and begin to think nothing will ever become of their relationship.
1. Smooth introductions

**Mello POV:**

So, Linda introduced me to this dumb website today. It's called _tumblr_ or something like that.

She suggested that since I've been so sexually frustrated lately, that  
I should try _roleplaying_.

Now at first you'd find that kind of odd. I did too. I didn't want to, trust me I didn't. But, I have the literal skills of an angel.

So I decided to give it a shot.

Linda set up my page, she made me an OC whatever the hell that meant. I think it was original character, but I'm not too sure.

She got me into a couple of _fandoms_. But, I wasn't too keen on them.

So I set out to find more people like me. People who didn't have a fucking clue what they were doing on this website.

Sooner or later I came across this one character that caught my eye. His profile read:

_Name: Mail 'Matt' Jeevas_

_Gender: Male_

_Sexuality: Got a dick?_

_Interests: Dicks. Games. Smokes. Stripes._

That was it. All it read. With a small photo of a red head on the side of the page.

He was thin. Bright red hair. It looked natural enough. A pair of goggles rested on the top of his messy hair. What the fuck? Prescription maybe? It did say he liked games. If they were for fashion that was so the first thing I was bullying him for.

He wore a striped black and white shirt, and a cigarette hung loosely from his lips. From what I could see of his face, he was cute, to say the least.

A couple of hours passed and I decided to message him. What did I have to lose? The only other things I could see on my dashboard, where stupid fangirls squealing over some gay fan art.

Although I must say some of it wasn't too bad. What? I like boys. Especially ones bound with dicks in their mouths.

I snorted as I began to type, thinking about the person behind the screen.

But before I hit send that was when I realised.

That image. It wasn't him. It was something called a face claim right? For his character?

But that most definitely looked like a webcam photo. It seemed legit enough.

So, I shrugged it off. It wasn't like he was going to be fucking this guy. Not literally anyway.

The chat went like this. Well, it did after me taking ten minutes to figure out I couldn't fan-mail this guy right away.

**_Sadisticchocoholic: Hey, I seen your page. I'm new to the site. Up for some fun?_**

Good enough for me, and don't even mention the url. That was Linda's idea.

Five minutes had passed and still no reply, so I decided I'd have an early night. That was, until the message icon flashed on his my screen, that moment I knew it was going to be a long night.


	2. First impressions

**Matt POV:**

Three months I'd had this blog now. Not much attention had been payed to it though. The occasional roleplay, mostly smut.

I never thought I was too good at writing. That was, until I got all this unwanted attention. So I supposed I must be at least okay. Right?

Anyway, so I got this message. SadisticChocoholic? Wow. What a shitty url. That was the first thing that came into my mind. I didn't even want to check out his blog.

But, fortunately, curiosity got the better of me, and I clicked his page. He hadn't reblogged much. He, yeah. It must have been a guy with a blog like this... Right? No. I was wrong. So wrong.

I scrolled down his page for a while. All he seemed to reblog were posts of cake, and chocolate, and chocolate cake. What a fucking freak. Probably some fat chick who's obsessed with food. Wouldn't surprise me.

Halfway down his blog and I seen a photo. A blond chick, and fuck was she hot. Clad in leather. Was this her? No. It wasn't possible... Was it?

She had taken the picture from a phone, I could tell by the quality of it. She was standing on her side, it looked like one of those typical teenager 'selifes' in a full length mirror.

That was when I noticed something that was a little off. As to why she was stood on her side. I saved the photo and zoomed in. The right side of her face looked a little darker than the rest of her milky tone.

Then, on closer inspection I noticed the shadow; wasn't a shadow. But, a scar. It ran from her forehead to her shoulder, and probably past that. I couldn't tell because of the leather vest she was wearing.

The leather vest that revealed that adorable stomach. I have a stomach fetish? No. Just a leather fetish. That sounds more right.

After ten minutes of gawking at my hot blonde. Yes mine. I decided there and then I'd have her no matter what. That was, if she was who she claimed to be.

I exited the blog, for now, I didn't need that picture on my mind. She was fucking hot beyond belief. Hot but, flat. Very flat. I always have been a boob guy.

The message was a little odd;

_SadisticChocoholic: Hey, I seen your page. I'm new to the site. Up for some fun?_

Up for some fun? What? Usually the messages on here were at least a small paragraph long. This couldn't be a chick, right? Why was she being so... So straight to the point? Every other female on here was bat shit annoying.

I decided it couldn't hurt to actually give her a reply. I mean sure I was up for some fun with her. Most certainly.

_DeathlyWonders: Yeah babe. Sure. I'll throw you up a starter and we can take things from there._

I went to exit the window and head right to bed. When I received a message. Was it just good timing, or had she been waiting for me to reply?

_SadisticChocoholic: Awesome. I don't know how to work this site yet though. Mind adding me on skype? It's easier for me to talk on there; Mello'M'keehl_

I didn't even bother replying to that one. I downloaded skype and made an account. No. I didn't fucking use skype. I don't talk to people. But, this chick. I wanted to see if she had a similar image to the one on her profile on her skype account.

I need not say more than; I was not disappointed.

In this one she was lying down on her front. This was a cam photo. She had to be real. Her hair was a perfect bob, that stopped to meet her sculpture worthy jaw. That thing was perfect. Her bone structure must have been wonderful.

Model.

She must have been. But, now I could see it. The scar. Only slightly though. She'd tried to cover most of it with her hair. But it wasn't really working.

Mello? That was? A nickname? Melodie? Melanie? I don't know. But, I sure was going to find out.

She messaged me. I couldn't help but grin. I better grab my red bull, because tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
